When Yuugi Finally Cracks
by PsychoSisters
Summary: Heh...the poor, poor world....they never saw it commin...
1. It Came from the Alley

Okay…from one of my 'famous quotes', this idear got into my head….that and probably from lack of sleep…sooo uh…anyway, kinda OOC, and total Scooby-Doo bashing. I HATE Scooby-doo…stupid…evail…dooooggg…HE SHALL DIE! *cough* uh anyway, enjoy the story….

@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@there done….

                   Yuugi woke up, feeling good and confident. So he put on his uniform for school, ate breakfast, said goodbye to his Grandpa, and went off to school. (well duh where else would he go? --) Upon entering the school, he met up with his friends. They chatted a lil, and then went to their classroom. 

~*~*~*~*~

                   Once the day was over, Yuugi said goodbye to his friends, and headed home for the game shop, but, like usual, he got abducted by aliens. HA! I'm just kidding. He really got pulled over by some bullies. 

Bully 1: You got any money, shrimp?

Yuugi glared at him for calling him a shrimp. "No." he answered.

Bully 2: you sure about that?

Yuugi nodded.

Bully 2: ok.

And so the bullies walked away. Yuugi, a lil confused, just shrugged and started to walk back to the game shop, but was stopped as he was yanked into an alley way again.

Yuugi was startled that it was just a lil puppy who had pulled him into the alley. The puppy just looked up at him with adorable eyes and wagged its little tail. "Aww, are you all alone?" Yuugi said to it. The puppy just yapped at him and wagged his tail some more. Yuugi saw that the dog had a name tag, but when he bent down to look at it more closely, he saw that it only had the letters SD on it. Yuugi just shrugged and said, "Well, since it doesn't appear that you have owners, you can come home with me! I bet Grandpa wouldn't mind." So Yuugi picked up the adorable little dog, and started on his way home again.

~*~

          "Grandpa! I'm home!" Yuugi shouted as he went up the stairs of their game shop/home. Grandpa came out of the kitchen, "Well hello Yuugi. What do you have there?" Yuugi held up the little puppy. "Is it ok if we keep him? He doesn't have any registration tags on him." Grandpa smiled and said, "Okay. But if his owner comes to the door looking for him, you know what to do." Yuugi nodded. "I know. Give him back to his owner." Grandpa gave him a shocked look and said, "No! I mean you tell the guy you haven't seen the dog and slam the door in his face!" Yuugi just shook his head and took the dog over his shoulder upstairs to his room. But what Yuugi _didn't_ see was the dog snickering behind his back. Oh but somebody _else_ did…and boy, was he shocked.

BADDUM DUM DUMM!!!!

Brenden: why must you make everything so dramatic?

PCU: cuz. I am a drama queen. And I think that this calls for drama don't you pplz?!

Readers: HELL YES!!

PCU: *look of triumph*

Brenden: *not paying attention for he is playing his online game…._again_*

Rabbit: ^^; uh anyway, none of us own anything cept the plot so nya!

PCU: hey…can anyone guess who the 'he who was shocked' person is? He hee heee….

Rabbit: e_e….

PCU: *poking Brenden* ^-^

Brenden: *pokes PCU real hard in the head, then goes back to playing his game*

PCU: _o ow that hurt Brenden!

Brenden: *laughs*

PCU: ;___;

Rabbit; XD

PCU: *sigh* well since Brenden is being mean to me AGAIN, I wanna know…y'all want me to continue? *grinz* like to see more or what could happen? Heh heh heh…well…that lil purple button is calling you….I can hear it…._ 'push me….push me and reeeviiiewwwwww…' _can't you hear that?! Oo;;


	2. Into Yuugi's House We Go!

Well, this is long overdue I guess….so… yea…I'll just shut up, say I own nothing but the plot, and start this very strange story. ENJOY!

CHACHACHA!CHARRRRRMIN!....seriously…do NOT ask…

                   As Yuugi carried the lil dog upstairs, he didn't see the dog pull an evil, snickering face. But someone else did…who, you ask? Well…let's just say that Marik was _really _freaked out over a little puppy dog snickering and looking evil. That was his job, Ra dammit! 'What in the world is Yuugi thinking?!...or does he even _know_?' Marik thought to himself, as he stared wide-eyed at the lil evil-looking dog. 'Hmm…well…only one way to find out…' Marik followed Yuugi up to his bedroom and peeked in as he watched Yuugi set the dog down on his bed. Marik saw Yuugi coming out of his room, and ducked into the nearest closet. When he saw that Yuugi had gone, he came out of the closet, and walked into Yuugi's room. There he saw the little puppy dog sitting on his bed…looking like he was….thinking?! Marik gave the dog a quizzical look, and walked over to it. Marik cocked his head as he looked at it. "What are you lookin' at star-head?" Marik jumped back and almost screamed as the dog spoke. "Y-y-you can talk!" Marik said, in pure amazement. The puppy just rolled his eyes, "Of course I can talk stupid. I'd like to meet a dog who can't!" Marik pondered over this comment… 'Well…I guess dogs can talk..in their…doggish language…' Marik shook his head, and started to gaze at the puppy again, and this time, his eyes got even _bigger_. The puppy was standing on two legs instead of four! Marik's jaw did a traditional anime-jaw drop…all the way to the floor too.

          'Wow I can't believe Grandpa let me keep the puppy! I wonder what I should name him…' Yuugi pondered over this lil question while he was walking back up to his room, water dish in hand. He happily walked up the stairs, smile on his face, as he thought up the perfect name for his new little friend. 'I think I'll name hiiim…Fido! No wait…that's too traditional…uhm…how about Rover? Naahh…Pansy? No wait…that's too gay…uhh..' Yuugi kept thinking about this as he entered his room, and ran straight into Marik…literally. Marik was just standing there…gazing at the puppy who was now in a sitting position, dog-way not human way, wagging his tail and looking ever just so cute. The puppy yapped and wagged his tail more when he saw Yuugi. Yuugi looked at Marik questionably, and even poked him in the back, but Marik didn't respond. Instead, he just kept looking at the puppy, mortified. Yuugi just shrugged and walked over to the puppy with the water dish still in hand. "NO!" Marik shouted, and tackled Yuugi, making the water go _everywhere_. "Don't—go—near—that—dog!" Marik hissed ever so slowly. Marik glared at the dog, picked Yuugi up, and hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind him—all before Yuugi could open his mouth and ask "What is your problem??!" Marik looked around cautiously, then took Yuugi into the closet he had ducked into quite a few sentences ago. Marik shut the door, but not before looking around to make sure no one could eavesdrop. "What are you doing in my house?!" Yuugi asked, looking extremely annoyed. Marik rolled his eyes, "Your Grandpa let me in. I told him I had to help you with a science project." Yuugi's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, "BUT YOU DON'T EVEN GO TO-" Marik covered Yuugi's mouth. "_shhhhhhh__!!!_ Do you want that …_thing _to hear us?!" Marik hissed. Yuugi removed Marik's hand and looked at him as if he were even more insane. "What _thing _are you talking about?!" "The dog!!" Marik said. Yuugi looked at him as if he had more pointy hair. "_What?!_" Yuugi said. Marik again rolled his eyes, "That dog may look cute, but looks are _always _deceiving." Yuugi just shook his head. "What are you talking about?" Marik sighed, "The dog talks Yuugi! I think it's up to something or whatever." Marik looked cautiously at the door like something was gonna go through it. Yuugi's eyebrows nearly disappeared in his hair. "It talked?" Marik nodded his head vigorously, "YESS!!! HE TALKED TO ME!!" Yuugi raised an eyebrow even further, "Oh? And just what did he say?" "Well, he actually insulted me…" Yuugi snorted. Marik glared. Yuugi rolled his eyes. Marik gave a look that said 'what?'. Yuugi—ok this is getting annoying, ain't it? Yuugi just pushed Marik out of the way, and opened the door. "But Yuugi!—" Marik said before Yuugi shut the door, and dragged a table that was near over it so Marik couldn't get out. "That'll teach him for being sucha lunatic…oh wait…this is Marik I'm talking about…oh whatever…I'll call Madison Center in the morning…" Yuugi said as he walked back to his room. Man, did he get the shock of his life…

BADDUM DUM DUMMM!!!

:gasp:  A CLIFFHANGER!!!

Brenden: -- what is it with you and making everything so dramatic?

PCU: Hey it's fun!

Rabbit: e.e whatever…

PCU: ; er yea anyway, for those who haven't heard of Madison Center, it's a clinic that helps people; like if you were severely depressed, they'll help you get back on your feet, or if you're insane, they'll make you sane again. Things like that. Also….what do you think Yuugi's gonna find, eh? Will he see that Marik was right? Will the dog even _talk _in front of Yuugi? Will Marik ever prove Yuugi that he _was _right? And will Yuugi _actually _call Madison Center? Stay tuned for…

Rabbit; The next chapter to 'That '70's Show!'

PCU: e.e :holds up script in front of Rabbit's face:

Rabbit:…er…I mean… 'When Yuugi Finally Cracks!' ;

PCU: -.- much better. Reviews are nice, and you know you wanna…


	3. You Have Permission to Kill PCU

Well, I think the previous chapter was long over-due, as stated before, so I'm gonna be generous and give ya this one…ok maybe I'm not being generous, just being a good authoress. ; eh _heh._So yea…ah but be warned: it shall be short. Enjoy anyway.

IWANTSCHICKENIWANTSLIVERMEOWMIXMEOWMIXPLEASEDELIVER!

          Yuugi stared in disbelief as he saw the lil puppy actually _peeing on his pillow_. "BAD DOG!! GET OFF MY BED!" Yuugi roared as he walked over to the bad, little dog and yanked him off of his bed. The puppy jumped off and sat at Yuugi's feet as he cocked his head and watched Yuugi take the now soaked pillow case off of his pillow, which was now stained as well. Yuugi glared at the dog; the dog happily yapped at him and wagged its tail. Yuugi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Great…I have to potty train you too…wonderful…" The puppy happily wagged his tail.

Meanwhile, with poor Marik who's stuck in the closet OF DOOM…okay not really…

          Marik sat in the closet, not all too happy. "That discussion coulda gone better…" he mused to himself aloud. "Oh well… :mushroom-cloud sigh: what can I do though?" Marik looked at the ceiling, and then jumped up and struck a pose. "I have to warn everybody and save Yuugi before it's too late!" He struck another pose….then wilted down to the floor, glaring at the door, and heaved on it. "Now if I could only just get out of here…"

Back with Yuugi and his pee-stained pillow and pillow case…

          Yuugi walked to the laundry room that was downstairs, walked through the kitchen, and was in the laundry room, all the while with the little puppy trailing him and still wagging its tail happily. Yuugi sighed as he put the pillow case in the washer, put some detergent in, put the washer on the correct settings, closed the lid, and turned the thing on. Yuugi just shook his head at the puppy. "Why couldn't your owner potty train you first before abandoning you?" Yuugi said to the puppy. Well it seemed like the puppy understood its master's frustration for the said dog started to whimper and cower and stopped wagging its tail. The puppy looked up at Yuugi with the most adorable, big brown eyes he had ever seen. 'Must…resist…eeyyyyyeesss….' Yuugi tried to turn away, but he couldn't help but give into those now watering-up puppy eyes. This, my friends, is what we should _never _do…to little kids, or to dogs, just never,_ever__,_ do it. Trust me. Never give in….and this proved to be Yuugi's fatal mistake…

TBC……

DUM DUM DUM DUMMMMMMM!!!!!

PCU: :D OH yea! Who rules at cliffhangers?!?!?

Rabbit: -.- uh…

Brenden: -- not you…

PCU: Oh yea!—wait aminute!! I'm the one who typed this… .. why don't I get any credit?!

Rabbit: Uh it could be because YOU LET THEM ALL WAIT TWO FREAKIN MONTHS FOR THESE TWO, CRUDDY CHAPTERS?!?!?!??!!?!?!?

PCU: they're not cruddy…they're moving the story along uh yea…yea that's it!

Brenden: suuuuurrrrrrrrrrre….

Rabbit: -.- and you call _me _the ditz….

PCU: ….


	4. Poor Mariku

Alright, since Rabbit and Brenden _kindly _made it known in the last chapter at how I'm a bad authoress for leaving you guys on cliffhangers for over a month or so, here's the next chapter just cuz you guys deserve it u.u;; …

Rabbit: good girl.

**BOLDBORDERBOLDBORDERBOLDBORDERBOLDBORDERBOLDBORDERBOLDBORDERBOLDBORDERBOLDBORDERBOLDBORDER**

Yuugi couldn't help but scoop the lil puppy up and hug him. "It's alright. I didn't mean it, and I know you didn't…seeing as you aren't potty trained…oh this is gonna be fun…e.e" he said. The puppy just stared up at Yuugi with the most adorable brown eyes, and licked Yuugi's nose. "Augh!" Well, let's just say Yuugi wasn't all that thrilled…

-Well, back to poor ol' Marik stuck in that _awful_ closet…-

"Grrrrr!! WHY CAN'T I GET OUT OF HERE?!?!" Marik screamed as he messed with the door handle, and shoved against the door. "T-T YUUUUUGGGGIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" he screamed once more and pounded on the door. "LET MEE OUTTAA HEERRRE!!!!!" And he did what a lot of people do in emergencies: he melted to floor and started to sob his demented eyes out.

-Let's see if Yuugi will rescue Marik, shall we?-

"YUUUUGGGIIIIIIIII!!!" Yuugi's head shot up towards the ceiling as he heard a frightened scream. "Oh don't tell me Marik-baka is afraid of being locked up inna closet…." he said while shaking his head. He put the puppy back on the floor, and slowly went to the closet. "Maybe this'll teach him not to come into my house, deceive my Grandpa, and make up some stupid story about a dog _talking_…." "LET MEE OUTTAA HEERRRE!!!!!" Yuugi heard Marik scream again from the closet. Yuugi sighed and trudged up the stairs. Once he got up there, he heard Marik whimpering and pounding on the door…and his Grandfather standing there, just looking at it…puzzled… "--; Grandpa what are you doing?" Yuugi asked. Grandpa glanced at him and went back to staring at the door, "Well, while I was going downstairs for some prunes, I heard some shouting coming from the cleaning closet…and I noticed that there was a table drawn across the door. Yuugi, who's in there? And why is there a table in front of the door?" Yuugi just looked at his Grandpa dumbfounded. "Uh Grandpa…Marik's in there…"Yuugi replied. "Oh you mean that nice boy with the weird hairdo that wanted to help you with your science project?" Yuugi did a traditional anime fall. "Grandpa, he _isn't _a nice boy! He wanted to banish all of my friends' minds to the shadow realm! How could you even let him in here?!?"Yuugi said with total horror in his voice. Grandpa just shrugged, "But why is he in the closet?" Yuugi rolled his eyes and replied with the following: "Because I wanted to teach him a lesson about lying." His Grandfather just looked at him like 'what da hell…?', and asked him: "A lesson about lying?" Yuugi nodded. "He made up a story about the little puppy _talking _!" Yuugi's Grandpa snorted, "Talking? Is he off his rocker?" Yuugi just grinned and nodded. "Yup." His Grandpa just walked away shaking his head and laughing. Before he walked down the stairs to the living room, Grandpa turned back around to Yuugi. "Yuugi, have you given any thought as to what to name the dog?" Yuugi shrugged, "I was thinking about 'Pansy', but I think it's a boy…" His Grandpa just shook his head once more and headed down the stairs. But what Yuugi didn't see was the dog staring up at him in pure horror…

**BOLDBORDERBOLDBORDERBOLDBORDERBOLDBORDERBOLDBORDERBOLDBORDERBOLDBORDERBOLDBORDERBOLDBORDER**

PCU: BADDUM DUM DUUMMM!!!!!!!!!

Rabbit: Now the plot thickens!

Brenden: Indeed!

PCU: Will Yuugi ever see the dog giving him weird expressions? Will Marik ever get out of that closet? Will Yuugi _actually _name the dog 'Pansy'? Find out next time on….

Rabbit: When Yuugi Finally Cracks!

Brenden: REVIIIEWWWWW!!!!


	5. Mariku likes the carpet shampoo XD

Alright, alright…here's another chapter because y'all deserve it. As the reader. And reviewer.

Rabbit: --; just read the story and pay no attention to her stupidity….

PCU:Yea and—NOW JUST WAIT A DARN MINUTE!!

Rabbit: ::snickering::

**W**H**O**W**A**N**T**S**T**O**S**E**E**M**E**S**T**O**P**D**O**I**N**G**T**H**I**SB**W**A**H**A**H**A**H**A**H**A**H**A**H**A**A**A**A**!!

"Alright Marik! If you agree to _never_ tell a lie to me and my Grandfather again, I'll let you out of that closet. Do you agree with me?" Yuugi shouted through the door.

Marik's head shot up at the sound of Yuugi's voice coming through the closet door. 'Hmm…what can I do?! If I agree with him, I'll never have anymore fun…but if I don't, then I'll be stuck in this stupid closet FOREVER!!! Man this sucks…I wonder what kind of shampoo carpet he uses cuz this carpet is really soft….' Marik thought. (Oookaaayy….I have no idear where the carpet shampoo thing came from…) Marik shut his eyes tight and thought _hard_ about what he should do. Folks, this'll take 3 minutes…

-3 minutes later…-

Yuugi looked at his watch, and let out a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "Alright Marik, you've thought long enough! DO YOU AGREE WITH ME OR NOT?!??!?!?!?" Yuugi screamed at the closet door.

The puppy just backed away into the closest room to him, Grandpa's room, and cowered by the door post. He had a good view of Yuugi twitching. "FINE! YOU CAN STAY IN THERE FOR ALL I CARE!!!" Yuugi again screamed at the door, and literally stomped to his room and slammed the door shut.

The little puppy's eyes widened, and he ran towards the closet door where Marik was currently being held 'prisoner'. The puppy once more got up on two legs, and walked to the door, paw on his chin. "Hmm…this fool seems to be some-what smart. Well, I guess it ain't everyday that a dog talks then, eh?" the puppy mused to himself aloud. He sweatdropped at the latter part of his comment. "But what to do with him…maybe I could get him to become another crony….hmmm….it _might _work…just hafta say the right things…" The puppy paced in front of the door, still looking at it and still having his paw upon his chin. "Lesse…HEY YOU IN THE CLOSET!!!!" the puppy screamed towards the closet door. Again, Marik's head shot up towards the closet door. He cocked his head and stared at it. He even poked it. "Yes?" Marik answered. The puppy grinned. "You wanna get out of that closet, right?" he said. Marik's eyes widened and for some reason, he nodded at the door. "YES!!!" The puppy's grin widened even more. "Alright then. I'll let you out of this closet, if you make an agreement with _me_." Marik once again cocked his head at the door. "Um…who is this?" The puppy did a traditional anime fall. "Never mind who this is! Just listen to my proposition, okay!?" Marik slumped over and decided to listen to what this possessed closet had to say. "Okay…" Marik mumbled. The puppy rolled his eyes and said, "Alright, all's you gotta do is…" And began to tell Marik of his soon-to-be 'evil dooings'.

-Lesse what's goin' on with Yuugi, shall we?-

Yuugi was **mad**. He couldn't believe that Mariku was this stupid! Yuugi was currently pacing around in a circle trying to vent his anger out. Then he stopped suddenly, and his eyes widened. _He had left the puppy out there._ Yuugi slapped himself in the forehead, and opened his door and looked around for it. He was worried 'cause he wasn't sure if Mariku was smart enough to just push on the door and open it, and he would be able to knock the table over and get out. Yuugi didn't want to put the puppy in danger of that baka. Yuugi was looking everywhere for the lil puppy, but he couldn't find it. Yuugi frowned and walked out into the hallway…_where he saw the puppy on its hind legs_. Yuugi's eyes widened, and he quickly went back into his room, and pressed himself flat against the wall by his door panel. He was taking in shallow breaths and rubbed his eyes, then peeked out into the hallway again. _The puppy was talking to the door_…or it just looked like he was talking to the door…_was he? _Yuugi didn't know if he was seeing straight, so he decided to take some sleeping pills and just go to bed. Oh but this my friends, proved to be a fatal mistake…

-lookit!AChinchou!!XD-

"So fool, do you agree with me or not?" the puppy said towards the door once more.

Inside the closet, Marik just nodded, "Uh-huh. I'll go with you if you help me out of this evail closet and make Yuugi not be mad at me anymore…"

The puppy put a paw on his chin as he thought about this. "Hmm…I can do the first part, but the second part I might not be able to do…it'll be hard for spike-head to forgive you and I really don't wanna talk in front of him…so you'll hafta do that yourself, slave."

Marik frowned. 'But _I_ like calling people slave…that's my line…' He pouted. 'I really don't like being called slave by a door…but I guess I'll go with it…' "So you'll be able to get me out of this—"

The door opened…and Marik finally saw his new 'master', if you will. Marik stared at the puppy mouth agape and big eyes. "But I…how can…but the door…" he stuttered, pointing to the door, the puppy, the carpet and himself. Marik shook his head and started to stare at the puppy again. He couldn't believe it. A _dog _had been giving him orders…Marik wasn't gonna stand for this, we can be sure of that. So inside his demented, twisted mind…he hatched a scheme…to get this dog as far away from Yuugi and himself as possible. _He _wanted to boss around Yuugi, not some puppy do it. And _he _wanted to torture Yuugi, not a puppy doing that. Marik frowned as he just stared at the puppy, thinking up ways to kill it….and how to get some of that shampoo carpet mentioned in the first paragraph. The puppy was growing impatient, and to show it, he started to tap his lil foot. "Well?" he said. Mariku just gave him his twisted, demented smile. "Alright…"  
  
**dun dun dun dunnnn!!**

PCU: Well, it gets interesting!  
Rabbit: Indeed…  
Brenden: Review please.


	6. Mr Motou ish captured!

Whoa…long time, eh? . ;; I know…no excuse but-well there is one actually…twas movin'. Eh heh..

Rabbit: Indeed she was. So here's the long awaited chapter.

PCU: Enjoy my duckies! n-n

**NANANANANANANANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...DEER! XD**

The puppy grinned at Mariku. "Excellent," he said. Mariku got up from the closet, and followed the puppy downstairs, where Solomon Motou was on the couch, reading a book. The puppy motioned for Mariku to follow him, very quietly, behind the couch. He had already told Mariku what they were to do with the 'old fool'. Mariku pulled out duct tape and some rope as soon as they were behind the couch. The puppy quietly snuck around to the front of the couch, and jumped on Mr. Motou.

"Gah! Oh, it's only you," he said patting the puppy on the head. "I wonder if Yuugi has named you yet." The puppy grinned.

"Nope! And he soon won't have time to!" the puppy said.

As soon as he had, Mr. Motou gaped at him…then, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! YUUGI! HELP! THIS DOG'S POSSESSED!" And then he fell to the floor, foaming at the mouth. Mariku and the puppy just stared at him. And stared. And stared some more.

Finally breaking the silence, the puppy said, "Is he dead?" Mariku poked Mr. Motou with the Millennium Rod.

"I don't know," he said after thoroughly poking him. The puppy rolled his eyes and jumped off the couch.  
"Come on you fool," he said. "Tie him up!"

Mariku did as he was told. He duct taped Mr. Motou's mouth and tied him up with the rope. "Now what?" he asked.

The puppy just gave him a blank stare. He motioned for Mariku to crouch down even further than he already was, towards the puppy's face. As soon as he was eye level with the puppy, it grabbed Mariku's Millennium Rod and konked him on the head with it. "OUCH! What was that for!" Mariku yelped.

"For bein' an idiot! Take him down to the basement, you idiot!" the puppy shouted at him.

Mariku glared at the dog, snatched the Millennium Rod away from him, slung Mr. Motou over his shoulder and trudged downstairs into the game shop part of the house towards the basement. '_Nobody_ gets away with taking my rod away and calling me an idiot…' he scowled as he practically threw Mr. Motou down the stairs into the basement and slammed the door.

Upstairs…-

Yuugi turned in his sleep.

; _back_ downstairs…**-**

The puppy was tearing the kitchen apart, looking for all of the sharp knives. "Where are all the stupid knives?" he nearly screamed as heslammed a drawer shut. Mariku leaned on the doorway of the kitchen. "The deed is done," he said. The puppy whipped around to face him, with a look of enragement all over his face. Mariku's eyes widened a little as he backed away. The puppy slowly walked towards him, and pounced on Mariku, knocking him down.  
"WHERE ARE ALL THE KNIVES?" the puppy screamed, spitting in Mariku's face. Mariku stared at him with a blank expression, almost bored-looking, and calmly picked the puppy up off of him and wiped the spit off of his face.

"There aren't any knives in this house." Mariku said, as calm as ever.

The puppy stared…and his left eye twitched. "What..do you…_mean_?"

Mariku rolled his eyes. "There. Aren't. Any. Knives. In this. House."

The puppy glared at him, and started pacing around the kitchen floor. "Why is _that_?" he said, still pacing.

Mariku crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway of the kitchen. "Cuz they're afraid that I'll get ahold of 'em and start terrorizing…again…" He started to twirl the Millennium Rod in his fingers. He gave the puppy a wicked grin. The puppy cocked an eyebrow. "Again?" Mariku nodded. "Indeed…but now I'm, quote-unquote, _saaaaaanne_…" He rolled his eyes and kept twirling the Millennium Rod between his fingers. The puppy put a paw to his chin, and started pacing again. "So…what're we gonna do with spike-head?" The puppy stopped pacing and looked up at Mariku. "I don't think you should be calling him 'spike-head' since…well…" the dog snickered and Mariku's stupidity. Mariku just gave him an innocent-blank stare. "What?" The puppy rolled his eyes in annoyance. "We won't worry about him for the moment…didn't you say he had some friends?" Mariku's face broke out into the most evil, wicked-looking grin ever. "_The Pharaoh!_ Oh, can we go after him? Please? Please? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaassssse?" The puppy cocked his head to one side. "What are you talking about! Whaddya mean there's a pharaoh around here! This ain't Egypt you idiot, it's Japan! We're quite a few ways from Egypt, stupid…" Mariku rolled his eyes, "Yes I _know_ that…but..well it's complicated…" Mariku sweat-dropped. He had totally forgotten about the Millennium Item…thingies. Oh well. Didn't matter. Then Mariku was struck with a brilliant idea. And his grin went even more wicked and twisted. Well, what the dog didn't know couldn't hurt him, right?

**TBC…**

BADDUM DUM DUMMMMMMMMMMM!

Rabbit: Oh no!  
PCU: I know…poor Mariku, having to work with that stupid, evil dog!  
Rabbit: no..stupid..I meant poor Yuugi…he has no idea what's gonna happen! AND POOR YAMIIIIII :sob sob sob:

PCU: e.e…Brenden…say it…

Brenden: review…


End file.
